


Daddy Issues

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Fandango One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Daddy Issues

You’d first met Curtis on your first day at wrestling training. He was the first person to talk to you there and you got along great. You’ve now both in WWE. He’s now world famous as Fandango. You’ve been officially dating 6 years, married for 2, but there was one pretty big problem with your relationship…

 

You were happily sat in catering chatting with Becky Lynch and Natalya before the show tonight. It was nice to catch up with them seeing as you’re usually on different brands, but tonight was SummerSlam so both brands were all together. Becky was telling you all about her latest crush, while Nattie had been showing you pictures of her and TJ’s latest addition… another cat.

“So? How’s things with you and Curtis?” asked Becky when she realised you hadn’t said a word in the whole time you’d been sat with them.

“Same as always,” you reply.

“How long have you two been married now?” asked Nattie, putting her phone into her bra.

“Two years.”

“Two years? Really? It’s been that long already?”

“Yup.”

“So, when are we gonna hear the pitter patter of tiny tap shoes?” chuckled Becky.

“You won’t,” you replied, trying to keep your emotions in check. The subject of kids was always one that hurt you. You wanted kids more than anything, but Curtis didn’t want them at all… ever.

“What do you mean? Why not?” asked Nattie.

“You just won’t, okay?” you said, getting up. “I’ve gotta go. I’ve got interviews to do.”

You walked away out of catering, only to bump into your husband.

“You okay {Y/N}?” he asked.

“I’m fine. Just got work to do.”

You walked away from him and down the corridor, trying your hardest to keep calm and not crumble.

When you were out of sight Curtis walked into catering and over to Becky and Nattie, who he knew were your best friends.

“Hey ladies.”

“Oh hey,” said Nattie.

“Is, um, {Y/N} okay?” he asked. “She looked a bit upset just now.”

“I dunno,” said Becky. “We were just talking and she suddenly got all defensive and left.”

“What were you talking about?”

“You and her… You know, the usual stuff,” shrugged Nattie. “How long you two have been married, whether kids were on the horizon…”

“Shit,” Curtis muttered. “I knew she wasn’t okay with it.”

“Okay with what?” asked Nattie.

Curtis sighed and sat down.

“A few months before we got married we’d sat and talked about the future, what we both wanted. When we got to the subject of kids I told {Y/N} that I don’t want to have a baby. {Y/N} had said it was okay. She never mentioned it again so I thought she really was okay with it…,” he sighed running his hand over his face.

“Why don’t ya want kids?” asked Becky, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“Long story,” he said getting up. “I need to find her. If you see her tell her I’m looking for her, yeah?”

Becky and Nattie nod, and Curtis heads off in search of you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Becky and Nattie had told you that Curtis was looking for you, but you decided that you just needed to be on your own. Becky had let you ride back to the hotel with her, which led you to now. You’re stood alone in yours and Curtis’ hotel room, a little white stick sat ominously on the bed.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” you said to yourself. “He’s going to be so pissed if it comes back positive.”

You pace around the room, your eyes flicking to the test every few seconds. You stop in front of the mirror and look at yourself. You don’t look any different. You turn to your side and try to imagine what you would look like with a bump. You lift your shirt up and run your hand over your flat stomach. The timer on your phone goes off, causing you to jump back out of your thoughts. You reach over to find another hand already there. You look up straight into the eyes of your husband.

“H-how long have you been standing there?” you stutter, pulling away from him.

“Long enough,” he said quietly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“T-there’s nothing to tell,” you said defensively.

“{Y/N} I’m not dumb. I saw what you were doing, and I’m almost certain that I know what that stick is sitting on the bed. So please, just talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Curtis. You made yourself clear on this,” you snap. “You don’t want kids, Curtis. But did you ever stop to think that maybe I do?”

“So you went out and slept with someone else?”

“No! You… you weren’t as careful as you thought and we had a few… splits.”

“And you never thought to tell me?”

“I didn’t think anything of it.”

Curtis groans, running his hand over his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you think you’re…?”

“To avoid this,” you yelled, slipping your shoes back on and starting to grab your stuff. “Because I know exactly what you will say if I am pregnant!”

“What would I say, huh?”

“You’d tell me to make a choice.”

Curtis was stunned.

“I.. I…”

“Save it, Curtis,” you said picking up the test and glancing at it. “I’ve made my choice.”

You throw the test at him as you walk out of the room, dragging your case behind you. Curtis flinches as the door slams shut and slowly drops his eyes to the little stick in his hands. His eyes fill with tears as he sees the two blue lines staring back at him, and realises that you chose your child over him… And it was all his fault.

By the time he got home 2 days later you’d changed your number, all your stuff was gone from the house… except your wedding ring which you’d left on the coffee table.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
7 months later…

She was finally here. {Y/D/N} was here and she was beautiful. You didn’t know who else to call when the time came, but Becky had been with you the whole time. You were now sat resting, {Y/D/N} was fast asleep in the bassinet next to your bed, and Becky had just left so you could get some sleep. Your eyes were just starting to close when you heard the door to your room open.

“What did you forget?” you chuckled quietly, thinking it was Becky coming back.

“My wife and my child,” came the voice from the doorway.

Your eyes snapped open and you turned quickly towards the door. Stood there with a bunch of flowers and a teddy was Curtis. He looked rough, if you were being honest. His hair was a mess, a scraggly beard framed his lower face, his eyes looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks.

“Curtis…,” you breathed. A little taken aback by the fact he was there. “W-what are you doing here?”

“Becky called me. I… I guess I missed it,” he said. “I’d hoped I’d make it in time.”

“In time for what?”

“To watch my child come into the world.”

“She stopped being your child the day you said you didn’t want kids, Curtis,” you bit back, your hand moving to hold onto the bassinet protectively.

“S-she? … We have a daughter?”

“I have a daughter.”

Curtis sighed stepping a little closer.

“{Y/N}, please. I was wrong. I… I don’t want to be that person anymore. I don’t want to be the one who’s scared of what ifs… I want to see my daughter grow up… I want to take her to dance lessons… I want to tease her abou boyfriends… I want to be able to walk her down the aisle when she gets married… Hell, I even want to be a grandpa one day…”

You watch him as he slowly keeps walking towards you.

“I messed up {Y/N}, I know I did and I don’t expect you to forgive me, but please… Let me try and be a good dad?”

He was now stood right in front of you, tears in his eyes.

“What changed your mind?” you ask cautiously.

“Becky. She showed me all your pictures, the scan, your growing bump, and I hated myself for not being there when I knew I should’ve been. I should’ve been there when you felt ill, when you were craving something at some ridiculous time of the night. I should’ve been there for all the scans… I should’ve made it in time to watch her being born… I spent so many night wondering what our baby would look like, hoping they’d look more like you than me,” he smiled lightly when you chuckled. “I missed you. I missed holding you. I missed seeing you smile. I missed everything. I know I don’t deserve you, I never did, but please I want to be here now… and forever, with the two of you.”

You look over at {Y/D/N} as she starts to fuss and kick her little legs.

“You really want this? Want us?” you asked, not looking away from her.

“More than anything.”

You carefully pick her up from the bassinet and cradle her close to you.

“{Y/D/N}, say hi to daddy,” you smile softly.


End file.
